Burning Rose: Revamped
by SassyMysticalEngr
Summary: Post 4D world, the Crimson Blade goes back to her normal way of life on Elicoor II. Now the question is... What will happen once the team gets back together for things that are not work related?
1. Prologue

**September 1st, 2018**

 **Burning Rose**

 _ **Prologue: Rear-View Ghosts**_

The full moon looms high over the tranquil Scared City of Aquios, its beauty luminates and reflects flawlessly over the bodies of water around the city. The stony church of Apris is filled with darkness as the patrons sleep soundly except for a red-head whose mind is overflowing with thoughts. Her mind could not grasp that just a month ago they defeated Luther over in the Fourth-Dimension world. Soon after she has devoted all of her time to the Aquarian Miltary Army, since the gang split and went their own separate ways.

The red-headed woman stares up at the gravel ceiling trying her hardest to fall back to sleep but the exact opposite happened. Her brain keeps racing with same thoughts wondering how in the hell did they survive that battle which was previously thought as To exist or kiss their asses good bye...

"Oh, mother... I wish you and the grace of Apris is with me." Nel whispers sighing as she sits ups sliding her boots back, then stands up stretching before walking across her small bedroom to grab her diary.

Once across the room she grabs the lavender hard bound book on the third shelf from the top. "Well at least I can put this fiasco to rest within you."

She smiles slightly eyeing the book and rubbing her hand across the cover remember, when her father handed this to her last year before he went off to his last brawl with the Dragon Brigade...

 _"Nel, you have grown into a Nobel woman and a fighter." The red-headed older male said resting his hands onto his daughter's shoulders looking down at her with his dull brown eyes._

 _Nel nods looking back up at her father, "I have learned from the best."_

 _"You are definitely, Irene's daughter."_

 _He chuckled lightly as a light breeze blew passed them and trees nearby are almost completely bare as warm colored leaves fall slowly to the ground,"She wanted you to have this once you turned 22, but since we both been so busy since then, I thought this would be the perfect time."_

 _He then reached inside the pouch on the side of the saddle of his gray horse which was nibble on the grass beneath it._

 _"Mother..." The young red-headed woman takes the book wrapped in cloth from her father's hands softly. As soon she unwraps it it reveals a lavender hard bound book with Diary written across in gold letters and Nel Z written on the bottom right hand corner._

 _She opens the diary's cover delicately and found a note from her mother..._

 _ **09-Dec-757 SD**_

 _ **Nel,**_

 _ **My sweet, sweet lovely little girl, I hope you find this comforting as right of passage as your confidante through your pilgrimage as a woman with grace.**_

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **Irene Z.**_

 _ **"Mama Bear"**_

 _ **May the grace of Apris be with you**_ _._

 _The red-Headed woman, closed her eyes picturing her mother with fair skin, dark brown hair with green eyes. "Sir Nevelle Zelpher, we are ready for departure."_

 _He nods now hugging his daughter tightly, "You are in charge of the Crimson Blade base while I am gone, sweetie. I will be back as soon as I can."Nevelle said ensuring her as he jumped onto his horse and leaves with the Crimson Blade, but to never be seen alive again..._

Nel, holds the diary close to her chest as she walks over to her desk sitting the book down before her and lights the candle with a match. She sits down dipping her pen into the ink and starts written to her mother.

 _06- March- 773 SD_

 _Dear Irene,_

 _Since,_

 _I could not figure out what to write well... actually did not have the time due to meeting the wonderful people I have met this year. At lot has happened from running into them and fighting the Fourth-Demensional beings._

 _Now we are here back into our world as if nothing happened except for people I have lost such you, Mother and father._

 _Since we are the subject of my new friends..._

 _I will introduce them by name and where they are now:_

 _ **Fayt Leingod**_ _, he is now figuring out what to do now since he lost his father. He still has his mother, Sophia, childhood best friend and the rest of the gang. The last I heard he may stay here on Elicoor II for his new life after he travels with Sophia, her parents and his mother._

 _ **Cliff Fittir**_ _somewhere in space still the captain of Quark and working with_ _ **Mirage Koas**_ _. Still follows his hunches, quirky but a good leader._

 _ **Maria Traydor**_ _'s where-abouts was known until about two weeks ago when she disappeared without saying where she is going. She is more serious than, Cliff and a great leader too._

 _ **Sophia Esteed**_ _, is currently located on a cruise spaceship travelling around hoping to find her parents, also comtiplating on whether or not to make Aquios her new home. She still sees the glass half-full._

 _ **Roger S. Huxley**_ _, he still partaking in the manly contests with family and friends in the Lost City of Sufferio between Aryglyph and Aquaria. This young lad is still resourceful, passionate about reaching the status of "Manhood" more or less proving that he is very mature, and a "ladies" man._

 _As for_ _ **Albel Nox**_ _he still going strong as captain of the Black Brigade in the country Aryglyph. He is still arrogant and acts like he is better than me, but he did join sides with me when the battle was greater than us._

 _ **Clair Lasbard**_ _is still leading strong as the captain of the Crimson Blade and commander of the Aquarian Army so focused on being a leader, as for being a future wife she has not given that much thought, and head-strong about waiting for the right knight to come along._

 _On the contrary,_ _ **Adray Lasbard**_ _who raised her as a single father to be a strong woman and a fighter now is worried about his single daughter may never marry at this rate. His worst nightmare is her being the lonely Old Maid in the village of Aria._

 _ **Peppita Rossetti**_ _this young lady is back to travelling with her uncle's circus performing through out space . Although we only met briefly I can tell she can handle herself and strong willed like me._

 _First thing in the morning, I have to meet with the Queen for a new assignments, this is exciting but I am sure they have something else to say such as maybe... I work too much since I came back._

 _Now, I can barely keep my eyes open. Off to bed with me._

 _Love Always,_

 _Nel Z._

 _P.S: Tell Nevelle... Dad, I will write to him soon._

 _May the grace of Apris be with you both!_

 _You are missed everyday._

The exhausted Crimson Blade, yawns stretching after she closed the diary. She quickly removed her boots crashing back into her bed falling to sleep instantly, not knowing what is ahead.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hey fellow readers and critics , I hope you love this new opening to Burning Rose Revamped. I know I have not written this story since Late Summer or Early Fall 2009. My life became so busy, I did not know where to begin or remember all the names of my original characters. If you do please remind me.**_

 _ **I am also willing to accept someone as my proofreader and editor or two people to do the job. Anyways, I have my mojo back forreal this time but please be patient.**_

 _ **My bachelor's degree is almost done, fequent baby sitter and trying to get into the groove of studying for certifications.**_

 _ **~SassyMysticalEngr**_


	2. All Eyes On Us

**Author Note: This is the first official chapter revamped version of Burning Rose.**

 **DISCLAIMER: By the way I do not own The Star Ocean franchise nor the characters. I only take credit for my own characters and this plot.**

 **Also, note that I threw in Nel's ending and Her ending with Fayt. After this chapter everything will be my imagination.**

 _ **Burning Rose**_

 _ **Chapter 1: All Eyes On Us**_

As leaves fall from the trees in the surrounding forest as the wind lightly blows, but it quickly cranks up to that winds as a dark gray space ship gradually descended from Elicoor II's atmosphere and lands onto the soil in a clearing of a forest without any residents near-by for about 70 to 80 miles. Once landed and the ship door opens with a trio walking out on the ground.

"I see why you two want to live here, it is beautiful." An older purple-haired woman said observing her surroundings realizing that the air is lot cleaner and crisper here. "But...Are you two sure you want to leave this life behind?" She asks, with great concern and shock in her tone. Don't get her wrong, she has confidence that the two will do well on their own, but the drastic change in the life style on Earth to the life-style on here in Elicoor II.

The brown-haired woman before her nods with a cheerful smile, "Auntie Ryoko, you do not need to worry about me or Fayt." She then turns her gaze to the taller blue-haired male beside her who smiled in the same way.

"Yes Mother, Sophia and I will take care of each-other." Fayt said confidently to his mother, Ryoko Leingod.

"I am sure that our new friend Nel will make sure he stays in line." Sophia said nudging her childhood best friend and winked at him, knowing that he truly cares for Nel Zelpher.

Fayt looks at Sophia in shock refusing to believe what his ears just heard, "Oh now, I see what is going on. My son has his eyes set on an older woman." Ryoko said grinning at her now 20 year-old son.

"Mom..." The flustered blue-haired said at a loss of words, then coughed, "We are just colleagues." His cheeks started to feel hot.

"You don't need to freak-out kid... it's okay." A voice came from the ship revealing a taller male with short blonde hair, green eyes and very muscular, "I get it , Fayt. She is a total babe." The man stands before him smirking slightly teasing him.

"OH, No... Not you too, Cliff." Fayt sighs holding his head down, "I thought you were on my side."

The blonde laughs, "I am kid, relax. Damn, it is not something to be embarrassed about."

"Cliff, give Fayt a break." A feminine voice came from the ship this time, as another blonde walks down onto the soil of Elicoor II. This time the blonde has long hair in a single braid resting just above her chest.

'Save by Mirage.' Fayt thought to himself sigh from relief.

"He's just not ready to say it out loud." Mirage smirks looking at Fayt who dropped his head again.

'Well... there goes the save.' Fayt thought to himself again as everyone around him chuckles.

"We got your back, kid no matter what."

"Thanks... I guess?" Fayt said not so sure how to reply to that statement from his taller friend.

As the sun slowly begins to peak above the horizon, the red-head opens her eyes and sits up in bed looking out her window watching as the Scared City of Aquios slowly stirs from its slumber as one by one the shops, hotels and homes open revealing the citizens on their routine like clockwork. Zelpher took this as a sign that she better get going to freshen up to go see the Queen in the Audience chamber.

 _ **Aquios Castle, Audience Chamber**_

Nel walks into the chamber and kneels before Aquaria XXVII and Magistrate Lasselle...

"...After learning about our country's state of confusion, the noblemen of Greeton, where the damage was relatively minor, formed a conspiracy to take advantage of the situation." She paused briefly, "However, now that the Lord of Arzem has been stricken with an illness, the conspiracy is slowly dying out." Nel begins looking at the Queen and the Magistrate.

Aquaria XXVII nods listening to the red-head, then she replied, "Is that so... This is very unfortunate for the Lord of Arzem, yet very unfortunate for our country. We have asked out citizens to suffer too much already." The queen continues, "Now, our Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria has lost even the ability to avoid useless conflicts. In the years to come, until our Kingdom's strength has recovered, we will have to ask you to perform many difficult missions. We are counting on you."

Nel looks up at her leader, " Yes, Your Majesty! Please, this goes without saying. I have yet to earn the honor of serving the Crimson Blade, but I will not betray Your Majesty's sacred trust." Zelpher finishes, "I will spare no efforts in these tasks."

Magistrate Lasselle interjects into the conversation, "It would seem we can stop worrying about Greeton for a while. Although Airyglyph is another story, according to the reports of the Spectral Legion, everything is peaceful in the Sanmite region." Then concludes, "So it would appear that domestic problems are our main concern..."

Aquaria XXVII concurs, "We agree. We do not want to believe this, but..."

Nel questions, "Domestic problems...?"

Magistrate Lasselle answers the Crimson Blade, "We just received a report from Clair. There is a sense of restlessness among certain wealthy merchants in Peterny." He paused briefly, "We have not determined the size or objectives of this plot, or who the ringleaders are, or any such details, but we must begin an official investigation." He then instructs Nel, "You are to select one appropriate person to handle this. We also plan to assign a member of the Chain Legion, who is familiar with the local area to assist in this investigation."

The red-head nods her head again, "Understood. Very well, I will undertake this mission."

Magistrate Lasselle raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm... Are you sure?"

Aquaria XXVII looks at Lasselle, then back at Nel, "But, Nel. You just returned home. You must still be tired." Then the Queen suggests an alternative, "Should you not assign this task to someone else?"

Nel insisted, "No, Your Majesty... I need to keep working. It's the only way I can relax now."

Aquaria XXVII shook her head in disagreement, "This will not do. Trusting the capabilities of one's subordinates, and giving them appropriate tasks to build up experience..." She paused briefly, "These are also the responsibilities of those who lead. Entrust this job to another."

Magistrate Lasselle adjourns the meeting, "Her Majesty has spoken. You must send one of your subordinates." He could sense disappointment in Nel's demeanor, "What... Don't tell me you're actually complaining about taking a few days off?"

Nel broke silence to clear up any confusion, "I will give the matter due consideration."

Magistrate Lasselle's eyes softened then relays, "In that case, you are dismissed. With the past war, our country finds itself in dire need of what personnel it has left. Take good care of yourself."

Nel stands up bowing, "Thank you very much. Then, I will take my leave now."

As Nel leaves, she saw Elena coming by, "Hello Professor Elena. You have an audience with Her Majesty?"

Elena stops and talks to the Crimson Blade, "That's right. It's about the motor I developed based on channeled force..."

Nel nods listening, "I see..."

Elena continues on, "I haven't seen you in a long time. You sure look busy."

The older woman's smiles shows how proud of Nel she is, "But, you're so young, why don't you try to do some of the things only the young can do? I'll support you any way I can."

Nel smiles softly with a slight nod, "You know, I could say the same to you." Then compliments the Professor even further," I hear you really put everything you've got into your research."

Elena shakes her head, "But that doesn't matter, since I'm not young anymore." The older woman shifts her line of sight over at the Queen and Magistrate," Anyway, I'll see you later. It wouldn't do to keep Her Majesty waiting any longer."

A slow motion shows Elena walking towards the queen and Nel walking away.

Nel questions as she continues to pass Elena, "Oh, and Professor Elena? Why do you work so hard for all of us?"

Elena responds to Nel as she keeps walking over towards the Queen, "It's because I like this world, at least as much as anyone else does. Do you have a problem with that?"

Nel shakes her head smiling as she walks out the double-doors.

Over the next two days the group spent their time looking for Nel, but along the way they ran into Claire, Adray and Roger.

"That was SO obvious, Fayt." Roger said looking up at his taller and older friend.

Fayt sighs realizing that all his friends are against him, "GEEZ... thanks a lot, Roger."

The young Menodix laughs nudging the human lightly, "Now we need to work on your Lady skills."

Cliff smirks, "Alright, now you are talking kid."

Tynave and Farleen are sparring with Nel in the back courtyard of the Sacred Castle of Aquria.

Tynave charges for the red-head, "You're going down, Lady Nel!"

Farleen observes and signals her partner, "Now, Tynave!"

Farleen jumps up and Tynave dashes towards Nel with her staff. Farleen is up in the air in slow motion.

Farleen conjures up a runology spell, "Roaring Flames! Envelope me, and devour the enemy! Sirocco!"

While Nel appears to be distracted by Farleen, Tynave is about to dash towards her. Tynave makes a move," Ninety-nine blasts of freezing mist!"

Tynave tries to strike Nel, but Nel quickly dodged the attack, "Too slow!"

Nel knocked Tynave down. Nel then jumps up and knees Farleen, knocking her down. Tynave groans in pain, "Ouch!"

Farleen manages to say in agony, "Ahh, that really hurts!"

Nel stands there looking at her subordinates, "You two need more training." She then turns to Tynave pointing out her flaws, "Tynave! A simple flurry of punches is a weak tactic which should be used only when you can be sure they will all connect." The Aquarian continued, "If your opponent avoids your first punch it's foolish to continue wasting energy."

"You can't just fight with random attacks, you must pay close attention to your opponent's moves!" Tynave nods listening but still in pain, "Understood, Lady Nel."

Nel turns to Farleen, "Now you, Farleen!"

Farleen stammers, "Y-yes, Lady Nel?"

Nel gives Farleen her critiques, "You rely on runology too much! Don't expect Tynave to guard your back at all times."

Farleen nods, "I'll be careful..."

A familiar voice comes from the distance, "Oh! There you are. Heeeeey!"

Nel was caught off guard and not sure if she recognizes the voice or not, "Huh!?" She turns to see whoit is. Fayt is now in her line of sight as he runs up and just stops before her. Nel greets the blue haired man, "Oh, hey there, Fayt." She was not too sure what to make of this visit.

Fayt catches his breath there briefly and amazed to how she greeted him, and expected a little more enthusiasm from his red-headed friend, "Just a 'hey there'? Hey there, yourself! I've been looking for you since yesterday!"

Nel gains her composure back, "My apologies. What can I do for you?"

Fayt is again caught off guard by her response, "'What can I do for you?' Is that all you have to say?"

Nel is puzzled by his response and questions back, "Well, what else is there?"

The young man shakes his head in defeat and changes the subject, "Never mind. So, I see you three are training very hard."

Tynave nods smiling glad to see Fayt and as well to get a break from training, she took a pretty-hard blow from Nel just moments ago, "That's right, we've been sparring with Lady Nel. But even two-against-one, she doesn't even break a sweat."

Fayt returns a smile glad to have a friendly conversation instead of an awkward one, "I see." He could tell they have been working hard, and then jokes, "Be careful you don't get hurt. 'Cause this lady here can't control herself sometimes."

Nel turns to look at Fayt not exactly amused by his remark but also wondered what he meant exactly, "And what do you mean by that?"

Fayt looks back at her, "Exactly what I said. You let little things get on your nerves." This is nothing but the truth.

Farleen smiles nodding her head adding on, "Yes, she keeps her emotions bottled up, but you have to watch out when they finally break out."

Fayt nods still looking at Nel, "And she gets so jealous."

Tynave smiles stills saying, "Like that time she saw you and Lady Clair talking together. She was in a bad mood for days!"

Fayt froze as his mouth dropped, "Wha-"

Farleen turns to look at her partner in disbelief, "I can't believe you said that, Tynave!"

Tynave starts to feel cold and horrible realizing what she had just said, "Oh no... Now we're in for it. What should we do, Farleen?"

Farleen says still in disbelief, "Tynave, is your head full of rocks? Let's not push our luck. " The subordinate then warns the blonde, "I told you to keep your mouth shut because we don't want to get caught up in this."

Tynave starts to feel small and in dismay, "I'm sorry, Farleen! But, I didn't realize what a nasty mess we were in until you told me!"

Farleen starts to silence the blonde once more, "Shh! You don't have to yell!"

Fayt still in shock not sure how to take this news but quickly corrects them that he was only talking about business, "Well hey, w-wait a second! What are you talking about? I was talking about work..."

Nel looks at him agreeing with him, "Of course you were. Don't mind them. I don't know what they're going on about." She denies the subordinates' claims.

Tynave and Farleen used this opportunity to leave before they get even deep into this web. Fayt yells to get them to stop, "Hey, just a second! I'm telling you I was talking about work!"

Nel watches Fayt, Tynave and Farleen. Tynave yells from the distance, "Excuse us!"

Farleen shots from afar, "Enjoying yourselves!"

Tynave and Farleen said in unison, "And Fayt, we couldn't imagine life without you!"

Nel keeps watching then turns to Fayt, "What brings you back so soon? I was not expecting you to return to Elicoor for months for now."

Fayt scratches the back of his neck, "Well, we vacationed as look as we could, Nel."

"I see...you want to go for a walk?" Nel asks, walking up to him.

Fayt nods, "Sure."

Together they walked beyond the back courtyard, and over the bridge across the river. The colleagues spent a total of twenty minutes walking in silences walking through the woods behind the Aquarian castle. Soon after they appear at a graveyard, "Over here." Nel says softly leading the way to a head stone labeled 'Zelpher'.

"This is where we buried my mother and father." She said as she kneels down on both of her knees prays for them. Fayt kneels beside her and pays his respects.

The wind whistles as the two took the time to pray for everyone who has fallen. The woman opens her eyes and looks at the young man beside her, "You seem perplexed, what is on your mind, Fayt?" Nel asks with concern in her eyes.

"Nel... I..." Is all what the blue haired male could manage to say, "...Well... why did it bother you when Claire was talking me. You know we were just talking about work, right?" Fayt flinched after saying that, not sure how Nel was going to take that.

The auburn-haired woman gives an expressionless look, "I thought was giving you all of the information for the mission. I don't like being caught off guard."

Fayt nods looking at his friend, "Very well... fair enough."

Nel shakes her head not buying it," No... there is something else you have on your mind, now what... is... it?"

She folds her arms waiting for an answer, as he clears his throat trying to come up with the words, "Well...uhmm...I-I r-really like you a lot."

Nel raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me... what do you mean?"

Fayt sighs blushing thinking. 'I fucking hate Roger and Cliff right now.' He takes a deep breath biting his bottom lip, "Damn-it, I love you, Nel. I love how you handle everything, intelligence, quick wit." Fayt continues rubbing her left cheek with his right hand looking into her aquamarine eyes with his own.

She could not believe her ears and in shock as her cheeks get hot, "Fayt... I-" Nel was silenced as Fayt leans in kissing her lips deeply with passion...

There goes the end of the 1st Chapter, I hope you like. Please review and critique.


End file.
